Soldiers of White And Red
by Fate-Hana
Summary: Soldiers of war are to be merciless, cruel, and heartless. Arthur believed that he had become one after his cruel deeds upon the French. His new rival is a female warrior from Prussia, proud and elegant, something Arthur had never witnessed all through his 30 years of life. In just 30 days, Julchen was able to color and warm his cold-stoned heart...
1. Chapter 1 : Soldiers

Soldiers do not back down, soldiers do no give up, soldiers show no mercy - to die in the battlefield is an honor for any warrior!

That was what Arthur Kirkland believed.

For 30 years he had lived his life fighting for his country, and he was the proudest soldier in his brigade. He was everyone's mentor, England's mighty hero. Despite having a family back in his peaceful village, he never returned for 20 years. 20 years they had miss him, 20 years he had been biting off his feelings. This soldier was stone-hearted, merciless. He was most famous for his success on defeating the French, and to them he was a demon.

Arthur did not say anything, nor did he denied it. His ears were all too familiar with all kind of insults, but everyone knows not to spit it on his face, or he will gladly cut off your head.

Recently, his brigade was requested to aid the soldiers fighting in Germany. Arthur heard the battle there was getting intense, thus motivation and skillful soldiers were needed.

"Very well," Arthur responded. "Help me pack up and by dawn tomorrow, we shall go."

"Thank you so much, Sir Arthur! The whole England shall wish for your victory!"

It didn't take long for the news to spread, and everyone in England was cheering for joy. For they know with Arthur's aid in the battle, the army was guarantee a victory. Females glee when they heard of the man's name, dreaming that one day he would pick any of them as his angel, his guardian, his everything.

But they didn't know that Arthur's heart was as cold as stone, and he never dreamt of any of them. He only dreamt of ghosts he had killed, nightmares haunting him every night while he was sleeping.

However, his face showed no fear, and he showed no emotions, no mercy, for this was what he believed a soldier should be.

"Kirkland! You're here in time!" One of the elder general shouted from afar. "We have no time, lad! The Germans front line are ready! We have to defend the camp!"

The blond nodded, following the orders or the elderly soldier whom he believed had more experiences than himself, despite they all showing much more highly respect towards Arthur. Arthur was placed in one of the front line on Britain's army, alongside with his men and comrades, ready with his sword to slay the head of the Germans.

But what's this? They were on stance, their positions were perfect, they should ready to move as they have waved up their flags, but the Germans stayed statics. Had they changed their plans upon hearing Sir Arthur Kirkland were in one of the many soldiers?

No. They were waiting for their captain to stand. How did Arthur knew? Ah, simple.

A slim figure walked in the middle of the cleared road, perhaps purposely cleared for their beloved captain to pass through. And then the captain, wearing the bright blue cape, reminding Arthur of the French, stood at the front of the German's army, smirking. However, the most obvious trait that made Arthur silently gasp, was the long silver hair that blown by the wind of Autumn.

"Hey, British lads! I don't care if you want to conquer the whole world, but I will not let you step into my country! You hear me?!"

Arthur's mouth widen, and slowly craved a grin. He wanted to laugh at Germany's foolishness to a woman into a battlefield. Have they gone too desperate? Oh, how sorry Arthur felt.

The female soldier must had seen this, because then she said; "Don't you dare to make fun of me! You have not known me, do you?!" After that, one of the soldier brought her a white horse, the only white horse, which belong only to her, and she jumped on her horse full with grace and pride.

"I am Julchen Beilschmidt! The White Sword of Prussia, and we are the Defender of Germany's future!" She pulled out of her sword suddenly, which made Arthur winced and ready to pull out his, along with all other soldiers on the battlefield. This was it.

"CHARGE!" She shouted, and the whole German's army ran froward, ready to sacrifice their life for their country.

"Charge!" Shouted the leader of the British's army, and when the two armies collided, thousands of blood already fell onto the ground.

Little did they know, the British already had a plan in motion. And it took sometime for the Germans to find out but they realized when Arthur did not attack, but charged through the horsemen. Arthur did not want to battle, he wanted the trophy instead.

"Sir Beilschmidt!" They shouted, warning their leader. Julchen, the female warrior turned, confused of what was going on as she had been concentrating on defeating the enemies. One of them pointed to the blond, and she widen her eyes. So this was the well-known Arthur Kirkland, the Blonde Demon, the honor of England. She pulled rode and instructed her horse to charge, and she headed towards none other than the lad.

For 30 years he had lived his life fighting for his country, Arthur had never felt his blood rushing, fill with joy and excitement.


	2. Chapter 2 : Storm

The two warriors headed for each other, aiming for the vital organ of the human's body; the heart. But Arthur wore an armor, gifted by the King, and they knew it was no where match for the silk armor the female German wore. The victory was sure in Kirkland's hands...

Or was it not?

When the two finally collided, Julchen's long sword couldn't stab his heart, as expected.

But it did break through the shining golden armor. Arthur was shocked. At that moment, their eyes met. This woman was not just a woman. She was a true warrior, a brave soldier. A soldier that was willing to die for her country.

For first time of his 30 years of life, Arthur felt a chill throughout his body. But he did not back down.

The two of lions focused only on each other, ignoring the others around them. They shouted at each other, their swords hit and collided. None of them were going to give up. As if the spotlights were only on them. It was like a battle royale. If only there was a background music to accompany this scene, it would have been perfect.

However, the season was Autumn. A sudden wind blew stronger than before, and the clouds turned dark. Those who still survived looked up, and looked at the direction where the storm was coming.

Yes, the storm was coming.

"Arthur!" Shouted one of the British soldier. "We have to get going! A storm is coming, we cannot risk our lives dying in a storm!"

Unfortunately, Arthur ignored.

"Julchen!" Shouted one of the German soldier. "Hurry! If we don't flee, we'll be trapped within the storm!"

Sadly, Julchen ignored.

The other soldiers were leaving little by little with the thought of the storm. They could sense that this storm was a strong one, and to die because of a storm instead of a war was shameful for both side. They each took everything they had, including their prisoners, and left the dead behind.

But Arthur and Julchen weren't dead, yet they stayed on the battlefield. On their horses, they fought only each other.

"If you don't hurry, Princess, they'll be worried about you." Arthur taunted, coming up with nicknames to call his rival. The injury he had received did not stop him from swinging his sword. In fact, he enjoyed it.

"Oh, shut up your mouth, Brit." Julchen replied with a smirk on her face. "I think you're the one who is scared here."

They could hear the storm coming closer, yet they stayed on their ground and continued their battle.

"I'm surprised that came out from the mouth of a girl!" Arthur laughed.

"I am not a girl, I am a woman! Fighting against cowards like you!" She jumped, hoping to hit her sword onto his blond head.

"I ain't no coward!" He dashed behind, blocking her attacks with his sword.

Julchen jumped back, catching her breath. "Oh you're not? Then why I can see fear in your eyes? Does the little boy miss his home?"

Arthur snapped. His smirk turned to a bitter frown. How dare anyone make fun of Arthur Kirkland. How dare she!

Before Arthur could charge towards her, the storm hit them both merciless.

"Agh!" Arthur screamed, his eyes were blocked by the sand flying within the strong wind, and it was the same for the female albino. They both tried hard to balance themselves, to lock their feet onto the ground, but it only took minutes for the storm to throw them back, flying within it.

It was the cruel storm of Autumn.

The two proud warriors of England and Germany, in the end lost to the cruel storm of Autumn.


	3. Chapter 3 : Prisoner

When Arthur finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the blue sky. The peaceful blue sky he hadn't seen for who knows how many years out of his 30 years of life.

He breathed in the cold air as he laid on the soft grass, unmoving. The view, the scent, the peace, they all reminded him of his homeland. His mother, his father, his brothers. How he wished he was home...

No! Arthur sat up suddenly, with his messy spiky hair stuck up and some of the grass sneaked into it. His armor already broken armor fell down, revealing his dark red uniform that showed his body shape.

A soldier do not miss their homeland! He scolded himself. A soldier is strong! A soldier wants nothing but victory! To fight for their country is an honor!

But yet there he was, lost in nowhere. Without a map or compass with him, it is impossible to know where he was. Was he still in the continent? Or was he already somewhere in Germany? Arthur shocked his head at the second thought. To be lost in a foreign place where he swore to be enemies with, he would be in great danger.

Only when he stood up Arthur realized how badly injured he was due to the storm. The bruises from the battle still remained, and now his legs were cramped. Now he would have a hard time walking, golly great.

However as a soldier, Arthur walked anyway. The withered grass beneath his feet laughed at him, although Arthur couldn't hear them. Every step he took was painful, but he reminded himself that he must escape. He must find his way back to his camp where his safety are guaranteed, rather than being out here in the open where he could be seen and captured instead.

So it was decided, into the woods he went.

He saw squirrels returning back to their nest, birds feeding their babies, rabbits running back into their caves. It was near sunset, and soon it would be dark. Arthur had to hurry to find a place for warmth and rest. More than that he was hungry. He was thirsty. Arthur dare not to say it out loud, but he felt very lost in the woods all by himself. Just like how it was during his childhood days.

His elder brothers were not the nicest. They bullied him, they picked on him, and they even pained him. During that young age, he couldn't figure out why, but when he reached adulthood he found out that they were jealous. His parents knew he would grow to be a fine warrior and a great leader, and the brothers didn't like it. He was bullied for 10 years, and waited 20 years to get his revenge, and he got it. Now they could no longer push him around; they had to listen to him. It was the glory he achieved for his family's name, and the glory he had achieved for himself. Arthur was always proud of himself for that.

But he was never happy, because killing and slaughtering was never something to be happy about. But he had done it, for the sake of his beloved country.

Huh?

Arthur's ears caught something. A sound of water. A sound of the river. A sound of a source to drink. Arthur's thought of finally finding something to clear his dirty throat made his legs fasten their pace. But then his ears caught something else.

A humming. A song. A woman's voice.

Arthur slowed himself down, carefully passing through the bushes to the source of the song. He was curious; who wouldn't be? The melody was nice, the humming was beautiful. He had never heard a voice as beautiful as he was hearing then.

Arthur sneaked low, pushing the bushes blocking his view. And there, he witnessed...

An angel.

The angel was naked, wearing almost nothing, but she had her long straight silver hair covering her breasts and her hips. Her body was slim, her skin was as white as snow. However her back had scars on them, could it be the damaged from breaking her wings? He thought. Arthur had never seen sight beauty, from toes up to her shiny silver hair that reflected the color of sunset. Arthur had truly found an angel.

Gathering all of his courage, Arthur stepped out of his hideout. It seemed that the angel had noticed him, as she hid her face underneath her elegant hair. How cute, Arthur thought, so the angel was shy.

"Excuse me, madam-"

Before Arthur could finish, the so-called angel shoved a sword near his throat, making Arthur stopped and speechless. Upon seeing those fierce red eyes, only then realized

it was the female German warrior who he had battled before.

How could he not realized that before?

"So you were peeking on me, pervert?!" She hissed, perhaps embarrassed as she was covering her chest with her right arm. So this female warrior was capable of using both hands, Arthur was impressed. But then Arthur focused back on the sword pointed in front of him.

Arthur was worried. To die outside the battlefield was shameful, plus to die in the hands of a woman was more shameful. In whatever way possible, Arthur must try to find a way to escape. He bravely looked back into her eyes.

"Madam, I am not here to fight you." He said calmly. "I assume you are lost too?"

She did not drop her anger, no did she drop her sword. Either she was angry to see the enemy, or she was angry that a man had seen her body. Arthur guessed it was both. He chuckled, which made the woman more angered and shoved the sword nearer.

"Ah, forgive me." He raised up both of his hands. "As you can see, I am unarmed."

"So it would be better if I kill you now, wouldn't it?" She smirked.

Bollocks. She was right. He was at a huge disadvantage. He must find a way.

But he remembered, Germans are well-known for their cruelty. They would do anything to win, anything to achieve victory. Even lies, cheat and death are fine by them. Arthur feared she did meant her words. He feared he would die there, alone, with no honor to bring for his country, with no memorial built for him.

"Turn around." She suddenly said.

"Listen, madam, I-"

"Just turn around!" She shouted at him.

Bloody hell, this woman was as fierce as his mother! But Arthur couldn't do anything other than following her orders. He turned, closed his eyes as he prayed to his God, prepared to be slaughtered.

...

Hm? He heard sounds of ruffling. What was that, he wondered. Arthur glanced to the back and...

"I said turn around, don't look, you perverted Brit!"

Arthur quickly did so. But he did had the chance to see a glimpse of her pale white skin.

"You're... not going to kill me?" He asked without looking at her. Inside, he felt quite relieved.

"No. I know I was trained to do so, but I don't believe it is fair. But from now on, you're my prisoner!" She announced. "There- you can turn around now!"

Arthur turned, and saw that she was wearing her white shirt and black skirt, and those very elegant white boots. It seemed that her uniform was badly damaged too, but it was enough to cover her important accessories.

"You can't suddenly claim me as your prisoner." Arthur frowned, disappointed.

"Oh yes I can." She smirked, dusting the dirt on her shirt, and pointed her sword at him again. "I still have my weapon, but what about you?"

Tch. It was true. He had lost his, perhaps the storm has thrown it away somewhere else, into the lake maybe. The other warrior was just lucky to have found hers.

"Heh." She chuckled. She knew she was at advantage between both of them. "I'm not going to kill you, Brit. But as my prisoner, I order you to find me some food for tonight."

"Oh shut up, why would I listen to you-"

"Do as I say." She said strictly.

Crap, she was a true German after all. It looks like Arthur had no choice but to be her prisoner for awhile. It's better to go along rather than opposing her. No matter, he will escape soon.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur responded quickly. His best idea was to find a rabbit. Being a hunter once before has became an advantage for him. She followed behind him, making sure Arthur wasn't planning to run away.

For 30 years of his life, Arthur had never thought he would have to follow an order of an enemy, a woman, too! He sighed silently.

It's alright, Arthur... You'll get her soon.

"Get moving, you dirty Brit!"

"I'm trying!"

Arthur groaned painfully. This will be a long night for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4 : Julchen

The fire from the burnt branches was calm, burning the meat of a bear that both Arthur and Julchen had hunted...

Or mostly just Julchen.

"Man, you're useless." She scoffed as she held out the stick of meat, eating it. Her eyes glanced to the blond laid nearby on the dried leaves, who was groaning painfully.

"It was your fault, idiot." He said as he covered his eyes underneath his arm. "I told you my legs were cramped, but you wouldn't listen."

Julchen twitched at the insult. "Hey, watch your faulty mouth. I should have known that British are weak, they can't even catch an animal to eat!"

"My legs were cramped!" He groaned again. "Being chased by beasts doesn't help at all!"

"Beasts?" Julchen shot him a look. "There was only one bear."

"Yes, the other one was you- OW!"

Julchen hit him with her first, at his shoulder where he had injured himself. Despite already being bandaged, thanks to the female warrior, again; Arthur needed some rest for his body to recover. He even refused to eat, even though Julchen managed to force some of the meats into his throat.

As the stars revealed themselves, Julchen kept the fire low. She leant her back onto a nearby tree, and used her torn uniform as a blanket. She wanted to sleep, but she glanced again to where the blond was laying. Arthur was on his side, facing opposite of the campfire they built, with his two slims arms were hugging himself, trying to keep the heat. She watched for long, and she felt pitiful towards the British soldier. After all, despite their gender, they were both the same. They were just soldiers, fighting for the sake of their countries.

"Hey, you." Julchen called out.

"What do you want?" Arthur then replied, his toned sounded like he was disturbed. "Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?"

"Just come here." She called out again.

Ugh. With all his might, Arthur forced himself to crawl towards her, he was already too lazy to use his injured legs. God must be biased, to give extra protection to a woman such as Julchen rather than himself. Arthur sighed.

"What do you want-" Before he can finish his question, Julchen pulled him by his collar, and forced his head to lay down on her lap.

Her soft, warm lap.

"O-Oi!" Arthur blushed faintly, embarrassed of his current position. "What are you doin-"

"Just sleep." Julchen answered, looking rather relaxed while she rested her hand on his chest, with the other one stroking Arthur's head. This is rather weird... Arthur thought, yet so cozy and...

"Hey."

Arthur lifted up his head slightly to look at her when she called. "Hm?"

"It's Arthur, right?"

The man nodded. "Yes, madam. Arthur Kirkland."

"From now on I forbid you from calling me 'madam' or 'ma'am'." She said sternly. "I'm Julchen, Julchen Beilschmidt."

Julchen... huh?

"Good night, Arthur Kirkland." Those were the last words she said before she closed her eyes that night. Her strokes slowly slowed down before finally stop, meaning that she finally slept. Arthur was left confused, never had he felt such comfort from any woman other than his own mother. Even that was 20 years ago.

Julchen Beilschmidt, a German soldier, a warrior like himself, but yet she was a woman. A very weird one too. Arthur became curious of this woman. Who was she? How did she became a soldier? Did she has a family of her own like him? Was she already married? Has she did not had children back in Germany?

But Arthur felt peaceful as he laid on her lap instead of those dried leaves of Autumn.

So despite being enemies on the battlefield, Arthur closed his eyes, and decided to stay with her for that night.


	5. Chapter 5 : Lost

It was already 14 days since they were lost and -

"Julchen? Julchen?" Arthur called out, hoping that she would hear him.

It was already 2 days since they were separated from each other.

The days before that went perfect well, although the Britain against Germany war was still arising between them. They argued on who was more better than the other in fishing, running, kicking each other and once they even held a competition to see who would stay awake the longest, even though they ended up falling asleep.

Arthur had the most lose so far. And every time he lost to Julchen, his reason was always the same; "A gentleman wouldn't let a lady cry," in which Julchen would always kick his arse in reply.

"Now who's the one crying, lame Brit?!"

And their argument would go on.

They had survived with each other for 12 days, which was a miracle to Arthur, to have survive with your own rival. But then the day before yesterday had became a disaster. He admitted to himself that it was his fault. He shouldn't have pressed /that/ matter to Julchen, especially when she refused to answer.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Arthur remembered how she answered angrily to him. Her normal, cheerful face changed to a sour one. Her normal annoying grin was gone.

Within those 12 days, Arthur had learned so much about the female German warrior, more than his soldier friends he had spent his almost entire life with. She was indeed suffering with albinism, she enjoyed drinking beer, she likes riding her graceful white horse he saw during their first meeting, and she had never cut her long silver hair since she was 13.

But Julchen refused to tell him anything about her families or why she was in the army front. And Arthur was bothered by her stubbornness.

However, at the same time, Arthur was secretly impressed with her.

"Julchen?!" He called out again, slowly getting desperate.

He was worried about himself. He was worried about Julchen. He didn't want anything happen upon her. He didn't want her to be hurt. He didn't want to be separated from her. Because within those 12 days, they both only had each other, enemies or not, Arthur didn't care anymore. 14 days being lost, 2 days of being separated from the female companion was hard on the Brit.

Right then, he wanted to find Julchen more than anyone else.

"JULCHEN! JULCHEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He called out, again and again.

At times like this, he was forced to remember the harsh memories of his brothers leaving him alone in a forest similar as he was in then, and he couldn't do anything but cry. Arthur was too small back then. Yet, he was forced to learn survival on his own.

The loneliness he felt remained, however. But he was determined to find Julchen. Whatever it is, she was a woman. And Arthur had his sense of responsibilities

Without Arthur realized, the bright sun that had been aiding him was covered by the dark clouds. Soon, a drop of rain hit Arthur's nose. When the blonde looked up, the rest hit his face.

Ah bollocks, why now out of all times? Arthur had forgotten it was the Autumn season in Europe.

"Julchen!" He shouted, but there was still no answer.

He had no choice, he must find shelter for himself. It won't be good if he falls sick. He would not be able to battle, he would not be able to find Julchen.

As he was rushing his way out of the rain, Arthur heard something. Or someone.

"-thur!"

Arthur stopped, ignored the sound of the rain and focused.

"-rthur!"

"Arthur!"

The man of the name hurried to the source of the voice. And he began to shout, "Julchen!"

The voice called out again. "Arthur!"

"Julchen!"

"Arthur!"

Arthur could hear footsteps. He fasted his pace, running towards the her. Yes, he could saw her now, he could hear her voice clearly.

"Arthur!"

"Julchen!"

They both rushed to each other, and it was not planned, but they hugged each other when they finally met. They each pressed their face onto their wet shoulders, wrapping arms around their backs. They didn't mind the rain. They forgot they were enemies.

Because after 14 days being lost and 2 days being alone, they finally found each other again.


End file.
